Turnabout pup: Turnabout Final Goodbyes
This is a Second Generation Special created by Mystic Eevee Major BJ Inpax Karma Kane Chase Minor Tera Nova Roman Nebraska Ghost Nora Ghost Colin Fi Coffey The large Greyhound stared down from the top of his stand at the pups to his left and right, but to his right there was no one to be seen. "This is very disappointing" his voice cutting the silence that had filled the room. The White and Black Norwegian Elkhound looked around the room with her blue eyes with a smart look on her face and her German voice rang out as sharp as her whip "I agree your honor, although I couldn't be expecting anything less from a foolish, fool of a Defense Attorney." "Hand down your verdict now!" The young mixed breed sat there nearly defeated in his defendant chair. "But...But your honor! P-Please!" The Greyhound spoke again "I'm sorry Mr. Wilson...But I can't start this trial without a genuine Defense Attorney! I'm sorry for wasting your time Mr. Chase..." The German Shepherd spoke up for the first time in a while "I-It's okay your honor...I just wish their was something I could do to help you BJ..." The Greyhound spoke up again "Well since there is no farther reason to start this trial I'm ready to hand down my verdict, I hear find the Defendant Benjamin James Wilson..." "Objection!" The young Mixed breed barked out and before the courtroom knew it the final showdown was about to begin. I sat at a table with my two Alaskan Husky siblings one of which was a Female who's Brown fur patch showed a bit of a cleaner image than her brother, but her body was dipped in a darkness of Black fur with only her belly was a soft snow-like White color. Her Orange collar shined brightly in the light of the shoppe, and her light blue eyes had a shine on them. On the other hand our other Alaskan Husky sibling was a Male, and his fur was as Orange as the other Alaskan Husky's fur. And then there was a third sibling at our table a German Shepherd whose soft Golden eyes could warm even the coldest of hearts if she wanted to. BJ: So here we all are. It seemed like only yesterday we were all separated from each other.. Roman: Yeah Nova: Sigh...I just wish Mom and Dad were still alive to see us... Tera: Don't worry Nova. Mom and Dad are looking down proudly at us right now. Roman: Yeah! I sat at the table with my laptop open with a file case open on the screen and it was the case that changed my life forever. My name is Benjamin James and this is where the story begins. Tera: Mom! Dad! Was cried out to the Female German Shepherd and Male Alaskan Husky that sat on a blanket Nora: Yes sweetie? Tera: Me and BJ are going to play before lunch! Colin: Okay sweetheart! I'll come and get you when it is time to eat and remember BJ you promised me that you would study after you finished eating! BJ: I know dad! Colin: Good boy BJ! And remember the prosecutors code we came up with? BJ: I sure do! Colin: Tell me it BJ: Unless proven innocent all wrong doers are guilty in a prosecutor's eyes! He gave a wide smile and hug from him to me, then I went to go play tag with Tera, but the setting of the next fifth teen minutes would turn my smile into a frown. Nora: Tera! BJ! Lunch time! Tera: Yay! Lunch Time! Let's go big bro! BJ: Okay sis! Race you back! Tera: Oh you are so on! BJ: Ready...Set..Go! We both ran to the blanket the both of us laughing along the way back towards our parents. Colin: Hehe sounds like some pups are ready for lunch! BJ: Yes sir! Tera: So am I dad! Nora: Hehe how cute! Our mom said as she awakened two younger pups whose names where Nova and Roman and they were mine and Tera's sister and brother. Nora: Have a seat pups! As we sat down on the blanket our bowls are filled with water, but the bottles, but a clear powder was sitting in the bowls of our parents, and what we didn't know that our parents were soon about to met death, himself... I went to go back to the place of that incident that happened that on that fateful day, and to my surprise I was in for a trip to a place to wear I would never want to go again... ???: Hold it right there! The voice sounded familiar to me, but I just couldn't put my paw on it. ???: You there! I'm going to have ask you to come with me! BJ: What!? Why!? ???: Because you are under arrest for the crime that was committed here a few years ago! And just like that I was taken away to a place where only defense attorney's go to see their clients. Once my siblings and my Cousin Chase arrived at the pound's Detention Center I just sat there behind the glass. Tera: Big bro! Nova quickly saw the sadness in my eyes, and asked the question that was on the four pups in the room minds. Nova: You okay big bro? BJ: D-Don't look at me! I don't want to be seen! Not like this! I was completely freaked out at this point. Roman: Calm down Big bro... BJ: Sorry...I'm just really scared… Chase: Just stay calm BJ. Everything will be just fine all we need to do is find a lawyer. BJ: There's just one problem... Chase: What is it? BJ:The lawyer for the case is… But before I could finish the sentence they were taken out of the room and I was alone. Once I was finally released from that place I needed to find my siblings...I knew that they missed me. I scented it right as the were taken out of that room. The question is however where could they have gone with Chase? I didn’t have time to answer that...I had to go find all four of them. Chase: Have a seat guys. BJ will find us soon BJ: Guys! I found you! Tera:BJ! Nova: Big Bro! Roman: Hey big brother Chase: Good to see you okay BJ Chase said petting my White head. BJ: Thanks. Now like I was saying before we ran out of time in the Detention Center...The lawyer for the this is well… Chase: You? Chase asked cutting me off with kind of a bit knowing look to his face. BJ: Well...yeah it’s me Chase: Heh, you’ll be alright in there just relax. I nodded my head and even though I was nervous that I had to go to the park and start my investigation of the selfless murder that destroyed my family from within and then like a flash of white light I ran to the park. With my younger sisters and brother across the street I entered the park and it was really different then it was just two and a half years ago...The chalk-white tape outline of my parents bodies...I sighed deeply and moved towards the crime scene. Chase: Can I see your ID young pup? BJ: I know it’s you Chase! I said as the German Shepherd smirked at me as he was now in Police pup uniform, and I showed him my shiny Prosecutor badge which showed my profession and he nodded his head and lead me to the crime scene. Chase: Just take your time BJ He said as his eyes drifted back towards the front of the park. I began my search, and I found a lot of clues to find the truth behind the killing of my parents..And they included the water bottle used to serve the poisoned water that my parents drank, a set of broken glass shards, a few sharp teeth with the tips covered in the blood of my parents and resting next to the sharp teeth were a set of claws and then a weird dark colored bottle inside a ziplock bag which was then stuffed into a brown paper bag, and then another small clear bottle that was drawn on with black marker. BJ: Alright that’s everything! I barked out as Chase gave a warming smile. But as I’m walking away I felt a sharp pain shoot up my hind leg and after a tiny yelp I turn around and look up to see a White and Black Norwegian Elkhound and her cold Dark Blue eyes that gave a sharp stare..as sharp as the whip that I saw her put away, and her German voice broke the silence. Karma: So you are the accused here? BJ: Yes Karma: Well I see that you’re a prosecutor as well...I guess you have will be defending yourself? BJ: Yes Karma: Well this will be interesting..See you then...Puppy” She said as she exited the park in front of me. Chase: Friend of yours BJ? BJ: More like Co-worker...Her name is Karma...She is a prodigal prosecutor just like me… Chase:Ah I see BJ: Her father has faced mine many of times, but this is the first time that their “prodigal offspring” have faced off in a court of law. I told him as we started to walk out out of the park. Chase: Well we won’t have to wait too long for that huh? BJ: Not long at all. Just have to wait until Tomorrow morning. Then will be the first battle between us in court and I’ll be ready for her. Chase: Hey, hey now don’t get too caught up in this..That’s what she wants you to do you must be strong, and I’m sure that you will be alright. He said in a tone to try to calm me down about tomorrow’s case BJ: I hope so.. Chase: I know so He said petting my head Chase: Now let’s get some sleep I nodded my head and went into my pup-house for a long night's rest. Chase: Are you ready BJ? Any feeling of Butterflies in your belly? BJ: O...Only a f...few… I stood in my suit with my prosecutor badge on one side of my suit side pockets. Chase: Not so fast! You’re missing something He pinned another badge onto my suit BJ: Huh? Chase: It’s an attorney's badge, so this way you can defend yourself. BJ: O..Oh O..Okay! Chase: Let’s go in He opened the door and we both walked into the courtroom and I sat in the Defendant’s chair and across from me was the Norwegian Elkhound came in and sat down at the desk across from me. Chase: Stay calm BJ Bailiff: All rise! The court is now in session! The honorable judge Kane Machone presiding! As everyone stood up a large Grey Hound came out in a long Black robe and sat down at the judge’s stand and spoke. Kane: Please be seated. We all sat down again and the judge talked again Kane: We will now begin for the trial of Benjamin James Boshaivike-Wilson, but hold on a minute… He said as he looks around the courtroom. Karma: Yes your honor? Kane: Where is the defense attorney? BJ: T..That would be m..me Kane: Hmm..I’m sorry, but this I can’t allow BJ: What?! Why?! A long silence fall upon the court and what happened next still stuns the court to this day. The large Greyhound stared down from the top of his stand at the pups to his left and right, but to his right there was no one to be seen. Kane: This is very disappointing His voice cutting the silence that had filled the room. The White and Black Norwegian Elkhound looked around the room with her blue eyes with a smart look on her face and her German voice rang out as sharp as her whip Karma: I agree your honor, although I couldn't be expecting anything less from a foolish, fool of a Defense Attorney. Hand down your verdict now! The young mixed breed sat there nearly defeated in his defendant chair. BJ: But...But your honor! Please! Kane: I'm sorry Mr. Wilson...But I can't start this trial without a genuine Defense Attorney! I'm sorry for wasting your time Mr. Chase… The German Shepherd spoke up for the first time in a while Chase: I-It's okay your honor...I just wish their was something I could do to help you BJ… Kane: Well since there is no further reason to start this trial I'm ready to hand down my verdict, I hear find the Defendant Benjamin James Wilson… BJ:Objection! The young Mixed breed barked out and before the courtroom knew it the final showdown was about to begin. Karma: Your honor..I have a accusation to pronounce.. Kane: Yes Prosecutor Karma? What is your accusation? BJ:Accusation!? Karma: Yes I would like to accuse Mr. Benjamin James Boshaivike Wilson for the murder two years ago at One Tree Park! Kane: Interesting..May I ask why? Karma: Because I have proof that he did it She said with a smile on her face Kane: Ah...Well I guess we’ll have a trial today after all. Let us begin. I guess you’ll be defending yourself Mr. Wilson? BJ: T...That was my plan all your honor… Kane: Very well, the trial of Benjamin James Boshaivike Wilson is now in session! Prosecutor Karma, your opening statement. Karma: Proper evidence, well prepared witnesses, and a guilty party across from me..What more do you need from a opening..Or should I say closing statement! BJ: Grr… Kane: I’m guessing you want to bring your first witness out then Mrs. Karma? Karma: Correct your honor. My first witness was supplying Ice Cream at the time of the crime took, and she was very shocked to see the defendant flee the scene of his own crime. BJ: What?! Karma: I call the Silver Valley Ice Cream girl to the stand! The Bailiff then brought in a friend of my sister’s that matched the same description that Karma talked about. Her name was Nebraska. The young Chocolate furred Akita then took the stand, and the Black and White Elkhound stood unimpressed and folder her arms before talking. Karma: Name and job witness! Nebraska: Nebraska Jones and I run a Ice Cream Shop in Silver Valley Kane: Well then Mrs. Jones..Can you enlighten the courtroom with your testimony please? Nebraska: Yes your honor Nebraska: The day was like any other and I was in the park selling Ice Cream like I do every week, and then around 2PM I started to pack up, and then I saw it, but my vision was blocked off by a tree in the way since my cart was behind it so the Ice Cream wouldn’t melt, but that’s all I saw. Kane: Interesting. So you’re saying you saw the crime, but at the same time you didn’t see it because of a tree? Nebraska: That’s correct your honor Kane: Than Mr. Wilson you can begin your Cross-Examination BJ: Alright your honor (thinks) If there is anything that I can get out of it… Nebraska: The day was like any other and I was at the park selling Ice Cream like I do every week BJ: Hold it! What do you mean it was like any other day? Nebraska: You know, a hot and humid day Karma: One such a day to enjoy a cold Ice Cream wouldn’t you agree your honor? Kane: I for one do agree to enjoying a nice ice Cream on a hot day Karma: See young puppy? Even a old pup as wise as the judge agrees. So what is the point of that question? BJ: Well I felt that it should be added to the testimony! Kane: Interesting..You’ll do that won’t you Mrs. Jones? Nebraska: Sure your honor BJ: (Thinks) Hopefully this helps… Nebraska: The day was a hot and humid day and I was at the park selling Ice Cream like I do every week BJ: Go on.. Nebraska: And then around 2 PM I started to pack up BJ: Hold it! Why did you pack up at 2 PM? Nebraska: Well it’s because I--- Karma: Objection! Your honor? Kane: Yes Mrs. Karma? Why did you stop her from answering? Karma: Because I have a answer to the young puppy’s question *holds up Nebraska’s Work Schedule* Kane: And what might this be? Karma: The witness’s work schedule. I was able to gain a copy of it. This is just one of my many forms of evidence I have Kane: The court accepts it as evidence Nebraska: Then that’s when I saw it, but my vision was blocked by a tree--- BJ: Hold it! Then that’s when you saw what? Karma: The murder obviously! Don’t try to annoy the witness with dumb questions! BJ: But it could mean anything! She could've just saw a squirrel! Kane: I agree with you Mr. Wilson. Witness please add this to your testimony Nebraska: Alright your honor BJ: Phew..Got though that alright.. Nebraska: I saw the murder, but my vision was blocked by a tree in the way since my curt was behind it so the Ice Cream wouldn’t melt. BJ: Hmm..Keep going please.. Nebraska: But that’s all, I swear BJ: Ugh..I can’t pull this testimony apart anymore.. Karma: That’s all witness Nebraska got off the stand and left Kane: Well Mr. Wilson? Have you an idea of your place in this case? BJ: Well you see… Karma: Heh, so predictable BJ: I… ???: Objection! Category:Second generation Category:Crossovers Category:Created by Mystic Eevee